Such a magnetic resonance imaging method is known from the paper Compressed sensing in dynamic MRI′ by U. Gamper et al. in MRM 59(2008)365-373.
The known magnetic resonance imaging method relates to cardiac MR imaging in which sparsely sampled datasets are acquired for each heart phase. Then on the basis of compressed sensing images are reconstructed for each heart phase. Each heart phase has the same number of sampling points and the sampling points (in the k-t space) should be closely separated.